


One Night

by lovealexandra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime Lannister Deserved Better, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealexandra/pseuds/lovealexandra
Summary: Set after Jaime Lannister's departure, Tyrion Lannister rides to Winterfell to seek an audience with Brienne of Tarth. What he proposes to her will change the course of her life.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Arrival

The Long Night had passed over into the history books and the remains of Winterfell still stood tall and proud amongst the northern hills. However, the war did bring decay and destruction upon the perished castle and its people. The folk of the great northern castle still managed to find light and hope in collectively rebuilding Winterfell to its former glory. Throughout the vast surroundings of Winterfell, a young squire pulled his horse’s reins and greeted the folk of the castle. The tall, lanky squire grasped the remaining saddles and placed them into the horses den. He reached for the food bucket and tossed the remains over the fence. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, his ears perked up at the sound of hooves galloping towards the entrance of Winterfell. Podrick Payne stood rooted on the spot as he gazed upon the likes of Tyrion Lannister. 

The whole of Winterfell stared and gawked at the imp as he dismounted from his horse and took in his surroundings. Winterfell, a place of horrors and misfortunate, the imp reminded himself. The ruins and destruction took a toll on Winterfell and the imp felt some pity for what the North had experienced. His eyes scanned the perimeter until a familiar face slowly strode towards him. 

“My, my! One strapping, young squire we have here!” The imp called out as his soldiers took care of their horses.Podrick felt his cheeks blush a crimson red as he cautiously looked down at his boots to hide his embarrassment. He wasn’t really equipped with compliments, however he cleared his throat and greeted his former master. 

“My lord Tyrion, thank you for your kind words. I- It’s an unexpected surprise to see you in the North once again.” The imp smiled at the squire’s greeting and took in the frosty, bitter Northern air. 

“I didn’t expect to ride to this decayed castle again, young Pod.” Tyrion replied as he lowered his head slowly, Podrick could sense the worried and cautious tone which his former master presented to him. The young squire tilted his head to the side and began to wonder what was the purpose of this arrival. 

“My lord, has something-“ 

“I need to speak to Ser Brienne of Tarth, young Pod.” Tyrion announced quickly as he lifted his gaze to the squire. Podrick stood rooted in the snow and let his jaw drop in surprise. He stood back and narrowed his brow to the imp. 

“Y-you want an audience with Ser Brienne?” Podrick repeated Tyrion’s words to make sure he heard him correctly. The imp sighed and nodded, he was weary that his presence will cause conversation between the people of Winterfell. He wished to get inside the castle and speak to Ser Brienne without anymore bystanders. Podrick sensed the crowd closing in and motioned the imp towards the entrance of the Winterfell castle. 

“Right this way, my lord.” Tyrion knew the way, he had been here many a times. He kept his eye level straight ahead and ignored all the dumbfounded faces which stared upon him. Podrick strode down the dark gloomy hallway of the castle. He cleared his throat and bypassed people who blocked his walk. And then he reached the private office of Ser Brienne of Tarth. Podrick sucked in a big breath and knocked sharply on the oak door. 

“Enter.” The familiar voice called out from inside the room. Podrick strode in and felt his heart beat rapidly through his chest. He found his new master, sitting behind a grand wooden desk which was filled with parchments and scrolls. She placed her quill into the grey pot and dipped it twice. 

“What is it Podrick?” Brienne asked as she removed the quill from the pot and continued her writing. Podrick breathed in through his nose and sighed.  
“Ser Brienne, I-I’m sorry to disturb y-you. But……. you have a visitor.” Brienne continued to write and breathed in through her large nostrils. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Lord Tyrion, Ser.” Brienne froze at the formidable name she heard. The youngest Lannister was outside waiting for her. Brienne lifted her giant blue eyes upon her squire’s presence. Podrick gulped loudly and watched his teacher process the information she just heard. 

“W-what? He’s in Winterfell?” Brienne whispered to Pod, who quickly nodded in response. 

“Ser, he is right outside the door!” Podrick returned the whisper and found Brienne moving from her seat trying to find her balance. 

“Well, w- um we shouldn’t keep him waiting. Pod, would you mind bringing some wine for Lord Tyrion, you know he likes.” Brienne quickly tided her desk and smoothed her blonde hair back with her large, homely fingers. She cleared her throat and motioned towards her squire. Podrick raised his eyebrows and opened the door for the youngest Lannister.

“Lord Tyrion, do come in.” Brienne put everything she experienced with Lannisters to one side and presented a brave face. She welcomed the dwarf into her private office and motioned him to sit down. 

“Ser Brienne.” Lord Tyrion replied gallantly as Podrick closed the door and hurried down to the cellar for wine.


	2. A Plea For Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Brienne of Tarth extended her hand to the youngest Lannister and welcomed him into her private office. The imp felt his eye level ascend to gods as he gazed upon Brienne the Beauty. He presented a small smile and promptly sat upon the chair opposite the grand oak desk. As Brienne followed his movements, she began to notice the silence filling the room. She smoothed her blonde locks back with her large fingers and cleared her throat.

“I must say, it’s a surprise to see you in the North again, Lord Tyrion.” Brienne said as she straighten her back and sat in her large chair. The imp drew his gaze back to the Tarth native and nodded slowly, pursing his lips. _How to start._ He thought, he sucked in a huge breath and replied.

“More of a surprise to me Ser Brienne. You must like the North then?” Tyrion asked grasping the arm chair tightly, he studied her crystal blue eyes. _She was good at hiding emotion._

 _“_ I serve Lady Sansa and the North is her home. My duty is here.”

“Is it now?” Tyrion replied quickly drawing his gaze to the floor. Brienne held her mouth opened and peered at the imp.

“Where else would my duty be if not where Lady Sansa lives?” Brienne replied hastily, she knew the imp and his family very well. _What does he want?_ Brienne wondered but her thoughts escaped her as Podrick entered the grand room carrying a large bottle of wine and two glasses. Podrick stumbled into the room and placed the items upon Brienne’s desk. Tyrion watched Podrick pour the wine, he smiled as Podrick handed him the glass. Brienne however, didn’t remove her gaze from the youngest Lannister brother. She thanked Podrick and caught the knight’s gaze as stepped back into the corner of the room.

“What do you want Lord Tyrion?” Brienne whispered as she lowered her gaze to her fingertips. Tyrion drank from his glass and smacked his lips.

“I need your help.”

“Why?”

Tyrion cleared his throat and began to speak clearly and precisely. “Two moons ago, m- my brother left Winterfell for the South.” Brienne’s eyes remained at her fingertips as she heard the mention of Ser Jaime Lannister. Podrick gazed upon the knight and felt his heart break for her. _Must she be reminded again._ Young Podrick thought as he stood dutifully in the corner of the room awaiting the knight’s next command.

“W-we’ll you know of this, of course.” Tyrion said before Brienne finally spoke up.

“I…. I _know_ of this?” She said in merely a whisper. Tyrion felt her blue sapphire eyes pierce his emerald green eyes. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

“I didn’t mean…. I- I just”

“What? What did you mean to say?That your brother left me for your sister?” Brienne replied watching the dwarf sit back in his chair.

“I know he did Lord Tyrion, you don’t need to remind me of this!” Brienne stood from her seat and walked towards the back of her office. She grasped the table with a firm grip and tried to remove the picture of Jaime’s face from her mind.

“It’s not a reminder of such, it's….” Tyrion stopped as he caught the sight of Brienne wiping her eyes. _I’m bringing her more agony. Maybe, this was a bad idea._

“Um Podrick, could you see that my horses and soldiers are ready for departure.”

“Wait!” Brienne said as she turned around. Tyrion watched the sapphire knight hold breath as she gazed upon him.

“I’m a knight, my vow is to be just. You said you need my help. Putting your brother to one side…… how can I help you?” Brienne asked softly, Tyrion felt the space in the room inclose them. He had one chance and this was it. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

“You were told that Jaime, my brother, is dead…….. he’s not.” As the imp spoke these words, the room fell silent as a crypt, Podrick’s eyes snapped to Brienne as she quickly turned to face the window. The news she processed hit her heart like a ton of bricks and she let out an enormous breath. She felt her heart rapidly beat as the imp’s words replayed in her mind.

“S-Ser Jaime’s alive?” Brienne announced breaking the silence. Podrick followed her gaze upon Tyrion and waited for the reply. The imp brushed the tip of his fingers along his lips and nodded. Brienne felt her legs give way and eventually found the seat of her chair, she reached for the cup of wine and filled it to the top. She took a sip and gazed at the dumbfounded Podrick. She didn’t know what to think. She drank again and felt the sweetness of the wine pour down her throat.

“There is always need for wine! Bad news, Good news….. surprising news.” Tyrion said refilling his cup as well. She glanced at the imp and tried to find the right words, however, there was no right words. No words could describe what she was feeling at this very moment. She was told that Ser Jaime died at Kings Landing and Cersei Lannister remained Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She remembered crying into her pillow every night, replaying the same scene in her head, she wished she pulled him back and not let me mount his horse, but he did and this was the reality. She bit the side of her lip and surveyed the current news which was delivered to her.

“I - I can not believe this. I - Where is he now?” Brienne said quietly as she was worried someone was listening from outside her window. Tyrion tilted his head to the knight and responded.

“That’s where you come in.” Brienne gawked at the dwarf and caught Podrick’s eye. The young squire watched from the foot of the door, studying his teacher’s every move.

“What? What could I possible d-?”

“Help me free him from the prison where my sister has held him captive!” Tyrion announced slamming the empty cup of wine onto the table. Brienne sat back as the sound echoed throughout her chambers. She anxiously bit her lip and watched the dwarf regain his small posture.

“I rode here for help. My sister has gone mad…… there’s no other way to describe it! You must help me!”

“You have a hundred soldiers on your doorstep Lord Tyrion, why do you need my help? Why in seven hells would I go back to King’s Landing?!” Brienne raised her voice at the imp and watched Podrick look on at the conversation, which was ultimately turning into an argument.

“BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT LIKE THE REST OF THEM! YOU KNOW MY BROTHER! ” Tyrion yelled back watching the tall knight sit back in her chair.

“Jaime told me he left Winterfell to end Cersei, well it obviously failed because he is chained in a cell now!” Tyrion responded trying to make sense to the Tarth knight. After what felt like an incredibly long winter, Brienne leaned forward and broke the silence.

“I don't know what to believe, but I have one question Lord Tyrion……Does your sister know?”

“About what?”

“About your brother…. and me?” Brienne replied watching the imp digest the question. He nodded his head slowly and gripped the arm chair once again. Brienne sighed and slumped back into her chair, she brushed the strands of blonde hair with her fingers once again and replied.

“So, you will ultimately send me to the grave then?!” Brienne shouted with a fury which Podrick had never seen before. She pushed her chair back and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her, Podrick held a breath and without a second thought, followed the knight down the corridor. He called out her name and heard no reply. Podrick made his way down the lengthy corridor and out into the frosty Winterfell courtyard. He scanned the perimeter and quicken his pace as he reached the armoury. _Where could she be,_ Podrick thought.Suddenly, he caught the sound of gasps coming from the inside the darkened room. Podrick opened the large double doors and found Brienne of Tarth sitting on the hard floor, with her back against the wall. She quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I left in hurry Pod, I just-"

"Nothing to apologise about Ser, this affects you. I was the first one you contacted when Ser Jaime left." Brienne's eyes became glassy with tears, she furiously wiped them from her homely face and sighed.

"I don't know what Lord Tyrion expects of me"

"He knows how much Ser Jaime loved you and you him."

“POD! I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE! THAT NIGHT HE LEFT! CERSEI WAS THE ONLY THING ON HIS MIND!”

“THEN WHY IS HE CHAINED IN A CELL!" Podrick yelled, he bit his lip at the sudden outburst and closed his eyes. The young man knelt beside the unconventional knight and gazed upon her heartbroken eyes. He understood her position and view, but he also saw the love that emerged between the two knights. If he was to become a knight, then this was a chance for him to show Brienne of Tarth that he was more than capable to fight for justice and unity.

"I know I am a mere squire, but Ser……Ser Jaime is alive!"

"Pod, I can't go-"

“I know.....But, You have a chance to save him. Just as he saved you from the bear pit…. a- and those rapers. I believe Lord Tyrion, I do not think Ser Jaime returned to King’s Landing to _be_ with the Queen, he left to _end_ her.Why would she imprison him then?" Brienne pressed her the back of her head to the wall and sighed heavily. _What a man he has become._ Brienne thought. Her mind then filtered with Jaime Lannister’s appearance, his emerald green eyes and a smile which made her heart beat rapidly out of her chest. In her mind she could still envision the man she loved, as he caressed her long body and kissing her plump lips with such passion and lust, she felt a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes and grasped the hilt of Oathkeeper once again. Her sword and Jaime’s cemented their love for one another and aside from the danger and fear, she knew her sword would slit Cersei Lannister’s throat and bring an end to her reign over Jaime Lannister.

“You’re right Podrick. I have one chance now, if Jaime couldn’t end it….. I will. He- he’s a good man Podrick.” Brienne stood up and continued to grasp the hilt of Oathkeeper.

“Yes, but Ser, what of-“

“It’s okay Podrick. I have you with me and Lord Tyrion.”


	3. A Chance

Tyrion Lannister’s Bannermen moved swiftly across the Winterfell courtyard as they prepared for their departure. The imp spoke to his soldiers and announced their departure will be soon. The bustle of the courtyard drew to a silent whisper as Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell and Queen of the North approached the familiar imp. 

“My, so it is true. You arrive in Winterfell and are leaving all in the space of one day.” Lady Sansa announced as she placed her hands on top of one another. Tyrion sighed and gazed upon the Queen of the North. What a beauty she was, he thought. She has come so far since the days before her father’s tragic death. He softly smiled and extended his hand to her.

“I had hoped to see you before my departure, My Lady. But, time is of the essence! Especially travelling this far North.” 

“And why did you travel here Lord Tyrion?” 

“To speak to Ser Brienne.” 

“Wouldn’t a simple raven scroll suffice?” 

“Not in these circumstances.” The imp replied quickly and promptly, Sansa gazed at him and wondered what was to become of the imp.

“Your brother is dead, but your sister lives. Have you fled the South because of this? Sansa asked softly watching his every move. 

“No my Lady…..t-to save my brother.” Tyrion said as he handed the reins of his steed to the solider accompanying him throughout the courtyard. He noticed her dumbfounded expression and continued his preparations to leave. Sansa followed the dwarf across the courtyard and towards the armoury 

“What? H-he lives? How in the gods is this true? We were sent word he died in battle?” Sansa responded looking down at the youngest Lannister brother. 

“I was told the same until the truth was discovered. He is held captive by my sister and I fled the South….. to ask for Ser Brienne.” Sansa’s blue eyes widen as the words left his mouth, she tilted her head stared at the famous imp. She had known Lord Tyrion for a very long time, he was an odd and usual man, but his word was true and just. She believed his cause and understood why he wanted to speak to Brienne of Tarth with him to King’s Landing. 

“You believe Ser Brienne could help you to rescue your brother. This is why you’re here.?” 

“Well, that was the intention. I- I saw them together-“ 

“We all did.” 

“Yes…. and I truly believed that she would help me…. And save my brother once and for all. But she stormed off before I got an answer!” Tyrion huffed with his might and suddenly jumped at the sound of the armoury opening. Podrick Payne stepped out into the cold and frosty surroundings, he held the door dutifully for Ser Brienne as she tilted her head to exit the room. She froze as her eyes fell upon the dwarf and her lady. She bowed her head to greet the both of them, Sansa observed Brienne’s swollen, red eyes and wished she didn’t have to relive this moment again. But, as Tyrion reminded her, she saw the love between the two knights and despite her feelings towards Jaime Lannister, her knight deserved peace and happiness. 

“Ser Brienne, Lord Tyrion has told me about this….request.” 

“My Lady, I need to tell you something before I-“

“You should join Lord Tyrion and the solider’s to King’s Landing.” Brienne stood rooted on the spot and breathed in a huge deep breath. Tyrion stepped forward and spoke in a soft, calm voice. 

“Ser Brienne, I know what this sounds like, but I travelled as fast as I could for your help. I saw you with my brother, and whatever the idiot did…. He loved you. I know we can help him, one again!” 

“I understand Lord Tyrion.” Brienne breathed in a soft breath and felt the coldness shiver down her lengthy spine. 

“I will follo you to King’s Landing.” Brienne announced, she felt the silence between the Stark girl and the imp. Her mind was made up, along with her squire she was fulfilling this new quest, despite her fear and concern. 

“You agree to this Ser Brienne?” Tyrion asked softly as he took another step towards the Tarth knight. Brienne felt Podrick’s eyes upon her and continued to hold her eye contact with the imp. 

“If what you say is true, I will uphold this request with you Lord Tyrion.” Tyrion smiled and extended his hand to her. 

“I give you my thanks, more than anything! Now, we will leave at noon.” Brienne nodded and made her leave from the gathering. Without uttering a single word, Brienne and Podrick made their way to the entrance of Winterfell. Podrick sensed her fear and worry upon their new mission and ultimately feared the worst. As they reached her chambers, Brienne hurried to her desk and pulled out a new parchment and dipped the feathered quill into the ink pot. Podrick shut the door and gazed upon the knight who began to quickly scribble on the parchment. 

“I’ll ask you to pack your bags Pod.” she said finishing off the last bit of writing and began to pour the wax onto the raven scroll. She reached for the draw and pulled out an old handheld seal and pressed deeply into the parchment. Podrick saw a glimpse of the Tarth sigil as he watched Brienne release the handheld seal. She then handed the scroll to Podrick and quicken her pace. 

“Now, Take this to the rookery and then return to your chambers and pack!” Podrick nodded and retreated from the room. However, he stopped in his tracks and asked the knight a question he had floating in his mind since Tyrion’s request was announced. 

“Are we returning Ser?” Brienne gazed upon her squire and slightly shrugged off her worry and concern.

“I do not know what to think anymore. I have this chance and I will take it” 

“And what of-“ Podrick began before Brienne stopped him. 

“I- I know, but not now Pod! Quickly! Send that scroll and pack!” She repeated as she swept across her chambers packing as much as she could store in her satchel. Podrick closed the door behind him and raced down the corridor. He reached his chambers and began to pack. His mind raced back to Ser Brienne and the fear and doubt he saw across her face. 

“She’s going to be okay….. I swear to keep her safe, by the old gods and the new.” Podrick whispered the vow under his breath as he reached for his satchel and began to pack with haste.


End file.
